


beautiful

by ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner/pseuds/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to kiss Will. He wants to hold him. He wants to never let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 'Snapshots' series: a collection/ corpus of connected to each other but not always chronologically ordered drabbles dealing with Hannibal and Will, their fall and what happened before, after and during it. Spoilers for 'The Wrath of the Lamb', episode 3x13.

* * *

 

It isn't the killing that is beautiful, but it's Will: covered in Francis' blood, with the odor of death clinging to him. Nothing could be more enchanting than this wild, this unpredictable creature.

Hannibal always knew that his love wasn't misplaced: he was meant to care for Will, and Will was made to belong to him.

He feels his chest tighten at the thought, feels himself leaning closer as a myriad of new, unexamined feelings – hopeful and urgent, messy and chaotic – grip him.

He wants to kiss Will. He wants to hold him. He wants to never let go.

In the end, he just wants to fall, because he knows Will has not rejected him. Not this time, not ever again.

***

Follow us on [tumblr](http://themongoosedance.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
